


Prompt Fill: Cyclic

by DancingKirby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fill, Reference to genital injury, abuse cycle, like what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Ozai loses control and injures his daughter, but he knows how to fix it.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme





	Prompt Fill: Cyclic

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ozai goes too far with Azula (what he does exactly is dealer's choice) and she threatens to (or actually does) leave him. To remedy this, Ozai makes a grand 'romantic' gesture to reel her back in... and is successful. Bonus points for implying this is not the first time this has happened, nor will it be the last.

Ozai was not having a good day; in fact, it was a terrible one. He’d awoken with a worse hangover than usual, and had had to forego his usual early-morning training. Then, his breakfast congee had not been at the consistency he preferred, so he’d had to wait for half an hour while those imbeciles in the kitchen fixed their error. As if that wasn’t enough already, a war meeting that should have been over by lunch ended up lasting the entire day because his generals couldn’t agree on how to tackle the problem of the Southern Water Tribe forces. (Those savages had proven to be a much bigger issue than any of his council had anticipated; they really should have been taken seriously and wiped out when they first showed up a year ago.) Finally, the Fire Lord couldn’t tolerate any more of their squabbling, and abruptly ordered that the meeting be ended immediately and continued tomorrow.

His temper was running dangerously high as he retired to his apartments, and was only made worse as he saw the huge pile of paperwork that had accumulated because he hadn’t had the chance to take care of any today. Ozai crammed all of the scrolls into the nearest drawer so he could pretend that they didn’t exist for the time being and ate a quick dinner. That was one kind of hunger taken care of, but as his pounding headache eased somewhat, another type became evident. 

At the end of a difficult day, there was nothing he ever craved more than a good fuck. He pondered which lady he should summon tonight. It didn’t take long at all to arrive at a decision. Azula would know what to do to make him feel better; she always did. 

Ozai expected to be soothed as soon as she walked in the door. But when she arrived, makeup flawlessly applied and developing hips swaying and smiling lips parting to coo the opening lines of whatever seductive little skit she had planned for tonight, he inexplicably felt enraged. Normally, he let her have her fun, but tonight his patience ran out. Did she not see the urgency in his eyes? Did she think this was a _game_?

He quickly showed her otherwise, wordlessly standing and grabbing her by the arm. Azula’s honeyed words never left her mouth as she let out a gasp of surprise. Ozai could see her trying to adapt; she decided to cease resisting as he threw her onto the bed and burned through her underwear. All it took was a couple of hurried strokes to get himself to full arousal, and then he was tearing into her. Even though Ozai’s need had been too great to prepare his daughter even a little bit, and it had to have been painful, she didn’t cry out.

Not even two minutes later, he found his release. (This might have been embarrassing if he currently had the capacity to care about such things.) Feeling quite a bit better, he finally looked over at Azula and noted that she had gone deathly pale and wide-eyed. However, she was still making efforts to remain as composed as ever. Only the slightest tremble of her lower lip gave her away. 

“Get out,” was all he said. When she obediently stood up, she cringed in pain. Ozai noticed quite a bit of blood on his sheets. Perhaps it was simply her monthly time? No, he had been in a hurry to assuage his lusts, but not so much that he wouldn’t have been able to notice that beforehand.

It appeared that he had been a little careless. If this had been an encounter with some random virginal servant girl, he wouldn’t have spared a second thought; would actually have been disappointed if there wasn’t blood. But Azula was different. While she could take even his harshest scoldings and most grueling training with a smile, he had to remember to not be so harsh physically in this way. Some body parts were more delicate than others, and the Crown Princess was much too useful to risk permanently incapacitating. 

“Go straight to the infirmary. I will send a message to Dr. Huang to fix you up,” he added in slightly gentler tones. Azula nodded, slipped on her robe, and tiptoed out of the room. The pallor remained on her skin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ozai postponed the continuation of the war meeting and ran a special errand, before stopping by Dr. Huang’s office for an update. If the palace physician harbored any negative feelings about the situation, he hid them well. He reported in his usual dispassionate tones that Azula’s injuries had required a couple of stitches, and that he had ordered her to take it easy for a couple of days. The princess was always happiest when on the go: practicing her katas, or making public appearances in front of massive adoring crowds, or even traveling around the country squelching small-scale rebellions. Ozai knew that she would despise being cooped up. Thus, keeping her placated was of utmost importance, so she wouldn’t potentially start to harbor resentful thoughts.

When he dismissed her guards, silently opened her bedroom door, and entered the room unannounced, he saw that his daughter’s face was buried in her own correspondence. She was so absorbed in her reading that it took her a few seconds to notice his footsteps. When she finally did peep over the top of the paper, her eyes widened and she shrank back into a corner of her bed.

“Yes, Father?” she said in an uncharacteristically timid voice, inclining her head in respect. For the briefest instant, Ozai considered apologizing for his behavior last night, but decided against it. That would entail acknowledging that he’d done something wrong, after all.

Instead, he simply said, “I have a little something for you.” He proffered the necklace that he had personally picked out in the royal treasury; it had been surprisingly difficult to find a piece of jewelry that was decorated with Azula’s preferred sapphires instead of the typical rubies. As he had been hoping, Azula’s face lit up, and her posture relaxed significantly.

“Those are…how did you…it’s so beautiful!” she gushed. She eagerly took the gift from his hands, and after a bit of fumbling managed to get it fastened around her neck. 

She said a breathless little “Thank you,” then, after hesitating a few seconds, added, “I love you.”

“You are a dutiful, loyal, and strong daughter. I wish you well in your recovery,” he told her in return, and she beamed. There. That ought to take care of that. Just a few words and a gift and all was right once again. Exactly as it had been a few months ago, when he soothed her with a large bottle of her favored scent, cherry-blossom oil. Or the time before that, when he’d given her a heaping pile of rare books and scrolls. Or the time before _that_ , when…what _had_ he given her that time? He’d completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day yesterday myself, so I went off the deep end a bit. My sincerest apologies. I actually considered going anon to post this since it's so Cursed, but I thought that everyone would probably figure out it was me anyway. But on the bright side, today is my 32nd birthday!


End file.
